Reborn In dxd not by choice
by dazii
Summary: Drake, a killer and spy for the government decided to retire after service and ended up becoming an otaku in Japan. He had nothing else to do but himself till he was assassinated by a sniper he saw coming. Thinking of sleeping in peace but NO, a loli had to throw him to dxd... only the original character is mine and every other belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.


**Reincarnation**

???: "Boo!!!"

Drake: "Wah!!!"

Drake turns around and looks at the pretty, tiny, adorable loli who scared the he'll out of him.

Drake: "what is your problem? You scare me crazy, Did you not learn manners from your mama and papa? What are doing here? Where are your parents? Hah, hah, hah."

Drake kept looking at her and she looks back. And the staring competion bagan, he was waiting for her to answer but she was waiting for him to continue.

After some time (if time exist)

???: "Are you done talking? Since you are not saying anything then it my turn...ok wait for it, it's coming and guess what, you are dead and I mean I mean dead, deader, deadest and anymore you would be dead something, now you turn"

silence

" hey, say something moreover think something, how can you be like this"

"hello little girl, is there something on my face? Sorry for asking about your parent since you could be like me, I mean dead..."

"no one has called me little girl in ages, for your information you are dead and I am not dead that's if the concept of death exist for me. Hey! Don't look at me with pity like I am suffering and I need to go back home to play"

" what should I say and I have been aware I was dead since you don't get to survive a shot to the brain with... I can't remember what happened but there is no need since I want to go back to sleep while being refreshed at same time" 'maybe I can just sleep for eternity better than...I still can't remember'

"what a boring life and no you can't go back sleeping in the void because it's my territory and you haven't paid the rent for staying for thousands of years while moulding your soul and you either going to hell or reincarnated in a fantasy world, so choose"

"I find it comfortable, can i please stay for..."

"Nice choice there boy, i would let you reincarnate but let have a look at your life first before anything else"

"Hey, that is not what I said"

"But that's what I heard and how can you prove that's not what you said since you have no mouth. wait a minute, I don't care"

**Flashback start**

Drake was a black American that grew up in an orphanage but finish college at 17 and decided to hack evil companies to make money, 3 year later, he had companies over the world giving employment to different countries, different orphanage and hospitals. He was successful but later he was ask to join the government to help the nation and he accepted.

He spent his years spying and assassinating enemies of the state. He served 2 years in Afghanistan, a year in Somalia and Iran each. He was tag among those that died during the kosovo war whilst he was pull offgrid to work under the direct order of the President since he was a deadly hacker too.

Years later he retired and moved to Japan where he found true love in anime, manga including hentai. He sought peace reading manga and watching anime. He read fanfiction upon fanfiction and laugh that if it was him he would just find a wife and live peacefully.

His favourites were classroom of elite, naruto, dbz, 7 deadly sins, dxd, Stein:gate, FMA, HXH, Tokyo ghoul, Akame ga kill, AOT,...many more and his best is no game no life.

Drake was walking down the road back to his comfort zone while thinking of his one week marathon watching anime but he needed food since his supply got finish and the pizza shop didn't open today.

"Hah, why did light have to mess up like this. He could have thought it through eliminating every variable, if only sora and shiro got the death note. What the hell did all my favourite characters died, attack on titans should be renamed hateful eren and the death of all my favourite characters. Also, Akame ga kill should be renamed the survivor..."

Everybody was looking at him thinking he was crazy since kept muttering about things even if they didn't hear the exact wordings. He was clueless about them since he did not he was doing anything wrong and he needed to buy foods to stuff his fridge for the next marathon.

He paused and looked around.

'What is going? The street light looked controlled like it was waiting for me to move and not to move. Hah, looks like I am being targeted. I need to move to finalize the transfer.'

He brought out his phone and made a call.

"Yo, 1437alpha8 midnight speaking."

"2436 dawnlight, speak"

"I am about to take a trip to the land of the night. My code you know, keep taking care of the orphanages and hospitals, the money would be enough for a decade, please make them live a better life and I have got what you need, it's in your bedroom"

"I will and wait for me"

"Ok. Make sure to pass the mantle of Drak. Hah! I wanted to watch new anime today."

"Hahahaha, I will watch it for you. Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

Hanging up, he decided to move away from civilians and sat down with a cigar waiting for the inevitable. After taking his last smoke, he closed his eyes and fell backwards while smiling and darkness overtook him.

Sniper A"Mission accomplished" 'that was scary, he looked me in the eye and he knows I was there to kill him but how, I need to be careful since he wanted to die but if another does not want to does it mean he would had escape to come kill me. I need to leave this place'

**Flashback ends**

" since you done watching my life like a movie, can i go back to sleep"

"No you can't, you have to choose which world to reincarnated to or I send you to boku no pico as pico and you would regain your memory after the first penetration also, you won't be able to kill yourself and you would be harmless"

"You are joking right?"

"I wipe out a universe just to play prank on a reincarnator since he kept repeating the same statement. So I wipe the universe and genderbend him then send him to one piece and he ended up as a slave for a pirate and you know what happens, he was scared of commuting murder that's if he can since there was a medic around and he was 11/10 beauty, shape, voice, charm and I added regeneration to him"

"You are still joking, you can't wipe out a universe since it contain living beings in it"

"Tell that to puny, little grand zeno. Since that little thing can do it why can't I since I created the onmiverse. Moreover, what is life? What is death? Answer is nothing...you still look dumbfuded. Ok, let watch the guys life"

Loli decided to tap space and a movie of that pitiful pirate and it was pitiful and alluring...Years of none stop sex since no matter how hard she trains, she can't be stronger than a marine recruit. He was later sold to different pirate.

"Did you enjoy watching it? I know right, so catchy"

"I thought you said prank"

"Who cares about the word prank. So now choice which world, timeline, sex, specie, I would spin power system for you"

"Sword art online, The same age has Kazuto Kirigaya, male, male and thank you, now I can relax while playing SAO..."

"No can do, I am sending you to Dxd, same age as Issei, female, yokai and with the power of gluttony: devour any power, ability, bloodline and add yours."

"I thought you ask me"

"I want to play a prank on you"

"Please don't but can you change my sex to male"

"So boring, ok dxd, issei age mate, male, human, gluttony: sub-class devour- ability to devour any ability, power, bloodline from any being or weapon."

"Thank you so much, can you send away now."

"Yes I can and for that broken ability of yours, there are restrictions since you karma is high. You would only be able to devour animals till age 11 and only twice a year according to your karma point."

"Did you not say you don't care about lives"

"I don't care but you talk too much and it would be a waste to record if you kill every person you need power from but are you not happy, you can continue that your Drak companies again. Get out"

"Than..."

Swoosh he is gone

"Finally I can finally sleep, I should add status to him. I really need my silence"

Far away in a universe, a goth loli just sneeze and a whole village got destroyed.


End file.
